


Beta Needed

by sfscarlet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfscarlet/pseuds/sfscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>need a beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Needed

I'm looking for a beta to finish reading my current story A Man's Gotta Know When To Ask For Help. I'm not sure if the story is too long or folks are too busy, but I've had three betas on the story - if you are interested in helping me finish the story- I would appreciate it. I'm also interested in working with a future beta.

found- thanks for the responses


End file.
